Saw Bot
This bot was created with one sole purpose, to destroy the Power Rangers. The Rangers first detected what they thought was a Ball of Yarn Attack Bot, which had entered the city through a trash shoot. However, when they went to investigate, they could not find anything. Tenaya 7 and the Generals then surprised them and had the Saw Bot begin his attack on the Rangers. The team learned that the Saw Bot was programmed to learn the Rangers moves and fighting strategies. So as the Rangers tried to fight it, it learned everything on the five core Rangers. Luckily the Gold & Silver Rangers came in and forced the evil villains to retreat. Later when the Saw Bot returned, the Red & Blue Rangers were the only ones inside the city to fight it. The other Rangers had journeyed out into the Wastelands to try and find information on Dillon's sister at the Venjix Grinder Factory. The Gold & Silver Rangers with their Sky Shift Blazers were able to take the Saw Bot out. Venjix brought the bot back online and giant size. The Rangers fought with the Zenith Megazord, and the Gold & Silver Ranger's Zords. Together they managed to successfully destroy the Saw Bot for good. After the destruction of the Saw Bot Generation 15, Venjix used all the information the bot had collected, and programmed it into the Saw Bot Generation 16. Thus this new bot was equipped with all of the Ranger's attacks, powers, and moves. Venjix sent the Saw Bot to attack the Rangers & Corinth City Forces that were gathered at Sector 17, as they planned to attack the Venjix factory. The bot arrived and started attacking. The city forces tried to blast him, but were ineffective. The Rangers jumped in and started battling him and the Grinders. The Rangers too found themselves to be no match for the new Saw Bot. Dr. K then ordered Gem & Gemma to place an explosive on the bot to blow him away. The twins were successful and blasted the bot & Grinders away. The Saw Bot soon returned as the Red, Black & Yellow Rangers were making their way through the factory. Black & Yellow held the bot off, while Red went to place the remaining charges. The bot was far too powerful, forcing the two Rangers to use up all their power. Summer then battled the bot by herself, allowing Dillon the chance to blow up the factory. While the bot was inside the factory during the explosion, he still survived. Gem and Gemma were next line to battle the beast. They morphed and were able to take him down with their Sky Shift Blazers. But Venjix ordered the download to revive and grow the bot. With the Saw Bot now inside Corinth and giant size, the Rangers were even more outmatched. Since the bot knew every power & move of the Megazords, there was no use in sending the Rangers Zords in. But Dr. K wasn't out of ideas just yet. With the newly acquired Whale Zord in hand, Dr. K activated a new Megazord formation just for the Gold & Silve Rangers. The twins formed their Mach Megazord and went to fighting the Saw Bot. With the new Megazord, the Gold & Silver Rangers had the advantage and blasted the Saw Bot. They finished him off with the Mach Megazord's Energy Power Bow attack.